


Operation True Lore

by FaithySummers



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bonding, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Humor, LoreTober (Lore Olympus), Personal Growth, Romance, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithySummers/pseuds/FaithySummers
Summary: No one ever expected a curse to not do what it was meant to and go so completely wrong, but when one does and brings the characters of Lore Olympus to Storybrooke our characters must figure out how the curse went wrong and how to get the guests back home.
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus), Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Kudos: 6





	Operation True Lore

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my faithful readers,  
> I am back and will have at least one new story for you every day this October for the LoreTober Challenge. Each will follow a prompt and this is actually for today's prompt Movie Crossover. These will more than likely be Beta free to be sure they are up in time and so I don't overwhelm my poor Betas. I do have a new story coming your way that should be done soon, it is currently with a Beta and then I should have a new chapter of RTF done and coming your way and a new chapter of WIRIP is also in the works. So lots of new stories and chapters will fill October so make sure you're following me so you don't miss anything.
> 
> 10 points to whoever knows where the chapter title is from.

**Operation True Lore**

**Chapter 1 - Where the Hell are we?!**

No one could believe what they were seeing as the news flashed across their screens. Persephone and Demeter we're wanted, people? Why? Sure the Oracle had stated acts of wrath, failure to declare, conspiracy, and treason...ok there were plenty of reasons, but no one had known these two to ever cause any problems before. Why now?

Demeter sat on her couch crying. Athena and Hestia lay in bed watching on a laptop. Hades and Eros sat in his office in shock. Hera watched devastated from home. Hermes was a mess. Aphrodite looked on confused while Ares looked excited and triumphant. Zeus and Apollo sat in his office ready to make a move. Persephone, the person most involved, well, she was hidden and had no idea of the news breakage. 

So engaged were they that no one saw the cloud of purple smoke heading for them until it was too late. It engulfed them block after block until it consumed them all. They had no idea just what lay ahead of them. 

When the smoke cleared a new group of people sat in a small town in the middle of nowhere Maine. They didn't look like themselves, not really. Their colors were gone. Now they looked like regular humans. Many faces held the same confusion and fear. How had they gotten to this place? It made no sense. 

"Hello there." A strapping young man addressed them. He was somewhat tall with dirty blonde hair and a leather jacket. "I'm David Nolan the sheriff of Storybrooke and this is my daughter Emma Swan and wife Mary Margaret and our town mayor Regina Mills." He was backed by three women. One wore a red leather jacket, she was tall with blonde kind of bushy hair, this was the woman indicated as Emma. She may not have seemed too dangerous, but you could tell she could be. The others both had short black hair, but one was shorter with snow-white skin who was indicated as Mary Margaret and the other taller and more refined she was the woman Regina. 

The group looked around and silently decided that the trio would step forward. Zeus was head of the trio with Hades and Poseidon slightly back and to each side of him. Together they looked quite intimidating. 

"I am Zeus, King of the gods." He was a tall, well-built man with long platinum blonde hair and blue/green eyes set to light sandy tan skin. "These are my brothers Hades, King of the Underworld, and Poseidon, King of the Seas." The Brothers were both tall and well-built as well with the same sandy tanned skin, though Hades was a shade lighter than the other two. They also shared the same platinum blonde hair. Unlike the other two Hades had short windblown hair, and he was sporting a 5 o'clock shadow. His eyes were a deep blue as if they could peer inside your very soul. Poseidon had neck length curly hair, and a red beard and mustache. He sported a brown leather jacket that matched his swimming sea blue eyes.

"Well, it's good to meet you." Mary Margaret spoke up. "I'm sure you all are quite confused as to where you are. We'd be happy to take you down to Granny's diner and get you a warm meal and find you some warmer clothes. We can explain everything to you there and then find you some accommodations." It wasn't hard to agree with the short woman. They could tell that though she looked quite sweet that she held herself as a warrior. The brothers looked to each other silently agreeing to go with these people but to be wary and cautious. 

"That would be acceptable," Hades said before offering his hand to a scared Persephone. "It's going to be ok, I promise. We will figure this out." It was a gentle whisper, but it reassured the quiet girl. She followed him as the rest of the group fell into step. They didn't know what would come next but they would stick together until they could make it back home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, they have made it to Storybrooke and they have human appearances! Do you like their appearances?  
> Do you know where the chapter title is from yet?
> 
> Leave me a comment down below, hit those Kudos and Bookmark buttons, and don't forget to follow me so that you don't miss any upcoming content. 
> 
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With Love 💜🖤  
> Faithy 🎃


End file.
